fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Toad: Wanted
Captain Toad: Wanted is an open-world adventure game for the Nintendo Switch. It stars Captain Toad and his brigade, running from the police, trying to rob banks and other places. Gameplay Captain Toad and his brigade are part of a top super-secret criminal gang of toads called the "Mushroom Thieves". However, there has been reports of missing power stars, and soon Captain Toad and his brigade are on the run from the police. Problem no. 2: After the Mushroom Thieves' base gets infiltrated by other fellow criminals, they lose all of their precious loot and gold. Captain Toad and his brigade's job now is to rob banks, steal from museums, and infiltrate castles all while laying low from the police. Robberies Robberies can vary in difficulty, depending on the facility's security. Before starting a heist, the game will show details on the facility. There is multiple levels of difficulty. Depending on it's difficulty, there will be more obstacles and cameras around the place. If you get caught by a CCTV, the police will arrive in a certain amount of time. Touching a laser will trigger the alarms, and the police will be called. Certain types of buildings can be robbed in different ways, for example: In a bank, you must blow up the vault and get the money, in a museum, you must steal artifacts or paintings, and while infiltrating a royal castle, you must sneak about the castle, grab treasures and not get spotted by the guards. There is a limit to how much treasure you can hold, but it depends on what kind of backpack you have. Using a Mini-EMP, you may be able to disable the surveillance system for a limited amount of time. When you've finished a heist, deliver it back to the Mushroom Thieves' base. Difficulty Levels Easy: If a facility has this difficulty, then it is pretty easy to rob. The CCTV will recognise a character after two seconds of standing within it's range. Touching a laser will trigger the alarms. The police will come 60 seconds after the alarm goes off. Normal: If a facility has this difficulty, then it requires a bit of skill. There is two more CCTVs in the facility, and four more lasers in the facility. The CCTV will recognise a character after one second of standing within it's range. Touching a laser will trigger the alarms. The police will come 50 seconds after the alarm goes off. Medium: If a facility has this difficulty, then it requires some skill. There is four more CCTVs in the facility, and eight more lasers in the facility. The CCTV will recognise a character after 0.75 seconds of standing within it's range. Touching a laser will trigger the alarms. The police will come 40 seconds after the alarm goes off. Hard: If a facility has this difficulty, then it requires skill. There is eight more CCTVs in the facility, and twelve more lasers in the facility. The CCTV will recognise a character after 0.5 seconds of standing within it's range. Touching a laser will trigger the alarms. The police will come 30 seconds after the alarm goes off. Expert: If a facility has this difficulty, then it requires a lot of skill. There is sixteen more CCTVs in the facility, and sixteen more lasers in the facility. The CCTV will recognise a character instantly. Touching a laser will trigger the alarms. The lasers will slowly move up and down. The police will come 15 seconds after the alarm goes off. Deathwish: This is a special mode only unlocked after the main game is completed. If a facility has this difficulty, then it requires a lot of skill. There is sixteen more CCTVs in the facility, and twenty more lasers in the facility. The CCTV will recognise a character instantly. Touching a laser will trigger the alarms. The lasers will quickly move up and down. The police will come '''as soon as possible', and you may be instantly put in jail.'' Objectives The point of the game is to regain the amount of money that the Mushroom Thieves lost. They lost around 100,000 Coins and they also lost their priceless Shroom Jewel, which is now located in Peach's Castle. Regain the money and get the jewel. Simple. Post-game, you can continue robbing places to get more money to buy things. You also unlock the Deathwish difficulty. There is also many places you can now access when you become a wanted criminal. Items There are many items that can be used to help you pull off a heist. Here is a table. Characters 6 different playable characters are available in Captain Toad: Wanted. Each character has different stats from the others. Some may be fast while others may be strong. Category:Captain Toad (series)